show me the money
by bunnylover005
Summary: Kagome is kind, cheerful and at the same time harsh when needed. She lives a confortable life because of her grandpa's busniss, but everything will change when she meets a certain person called inuyasha.


**My second story, I wanted to make a simple love story. But it isn't going to be something simplexD. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

Show me the money

_Kagome hopped within a huge lawn. Althought the sun was shining it was raining. But it wasn't a normal rain, it was raining test-papers and all of them had full points. It was everywere! "Ah-hahaha... Ah-hahaha" laughed kagome. But suddenly the sun went down and it became totally dark, the test-papers who had all score of 100 changed into 0. Kagome stiffened. "This is..." She fell down on her knees. The tests with zero point surrounded her. "Nooo! Nooo!" She yelled and tried to grab all of the tests. "Stop! Stooop!" _

"K-kago-kagome-sama!"

_What's that voice? Were the tests calling out for me? "What do you want!" _

"Y-you will b-be late at s-school!" Kagome tried to open her eyes, but is was to bright to open it directly. When she got used to the brightness, she saw she was strangling her serviant. "Ah... I'm sorry are you ok?" Asked kagome with a neutral face. "I-if you l-let go of m-me."

"Oh... right." She loosened her hands of the collar of her serviant. He fell on the ground and gasped for air. "What's with her strengt!" he muttered to himself. "You were saying something?" asked kagome. She took the underside of pj ready to take it off. "Waaah! Wait!"

"Then get out! I'm late for school!"

"Isn't that what I said!" Said the serviant and tried to get out of her room as fast as he could. I have to hurry I'll be late again! While putting on her sailoruniform she repeated the word over and over in her mind: school... school... school... What was it again? School... There was something important... The knock on the door of her room put her out of her mind. "Kagome-sama? Are you ready?" It was the same serviant from a little while ago, but this time he was afraid to enter kagome's room. "The car is ready."

"Coming!" answered kagome and rushed downstairs. "Miss! Please don't run within the hallway!" Said a old woman dressed in a maid-uniform. "Sorry!" Yelled kagome from afar, still rushing towards the door of the villa. "Miss how old are you! You're going to be the head of the higurashi company someday!" But kagome was already out of sign. That old woman is nagging again. She opened the door and stepped in the car. Then the same voice called to her out again: school... school... Ah, well whatever. "Stop here." Oredered kagome. "But we're not at your school yet."

"Doesn't matter, stop."

"I can't do that I was ordered my your mother to-"

"You want... to die...?" Black aura surrounded the driver, he stopped within a second without any hestation. "You may get off miss."

"Thanks, you're really kind." The driver bowed his head and whispered:"Why me...? Now I will die because of kagome-sama's mother... There was no difference to begin with."

"Bye!" Kagome closed the door with a snap. She never liked to go to school with a car that was shining and capture everyone's attention. Nobody really knew she was rich. "Hi kagome!" Kagome turned her head. There was a boy standing in front of her with light brown hair. "Morning akitoki-kun." Replayed kagome. "Uhh... err.. I wanted to ask if ... if you had free time... than maybe-"

"AH!"

"What's the matter! Are you hurt?"

"I remember! School... meaning exames... exames are coming up! I'm dead meat!" Kagome left the boy behind and hurried to the schoolbuilding. "And she left..." Kagome ran towards her friends in the classroom. "I need to borrow your notes!" The girls looked suprised up. "Yeah, no problem." Said eri. "Oh... I'm saved..." The three friends began to laugh. "W-what?" Said kagome with a questioning face. "Ok every one be quiet, I'll start the lessons." The teacher arrived in front of the door.

_Hi, my name is higurashi kagome. I have a piecefull live as a 16 year old girl and I live together with my mom and little brother. My brother is called souta, he can't speak. It's really sad but he was born that way. I have a luxery life because of my grandpa's company and the only ones who know about this are my three frieds: Eri, ayumi and yuka. My grandpa's company are established in different countries, that's why he isn't home most of the time. But he's comming home today, he said he is taking a break from his work and my mom told souta and me to greet him at the airport. _

Kagome let out a sigh. "haaah... when is this day going to end."

"IT JUST BEGAN!" Answered the teacher. Oh... he heard.

* * *

"Here you go." Sesshoumaru threw all of inuyasha's luggage to him. It hit him off-balance and fell together with the luggages. "Well thanks for your help!"

"Oh, sorry... I can't help it that you're really weak." Said sesshoumaru with a fake apologizing face. "You! Where are my butlers anyway!"

"Mom told me not to bring useless it was necessry."

"BUT IT IS!" It was true, the amount of luggage inuyasha took with him was at least 150 kilo. Not something that one person could carry. "But normally it is forbidden to take so much with you."

"I know but if you pay for it you can take as much as you want and besides the inuyasha group is well-known so they don't want the money, they are proud enough to take someone from that familie on their airplane." Said inuyasha with a proud smile. "Oh... you're actually smart, so we are brothers after all..." Said sesshoumaru shocked. "SHUT UP! You wanna fight!"

"Oh, my... you have a bad temper as ever. Hurry up you'll miss the plane." Sesshoumaru pointed to the crowd in front of them. "Bye then!"

"HEY! I can't carry this much stuff!"

"To bad... inusyasha... you know why you are going back to Japan right?"

"I do." He said angry. "Good, you better don't forget your purpose." The both of them were serious now. "Bye."

"HEY!" Yelled inuyasha in anger.

_My name is inusyasha and my familie owns the inuysha group. I have one stupid brother and my mom is the leader of the inusyasha group. I was told by her to go back to japan and search for marriage canditates, since I wouldn't listen to her anyway she let go of me. The reason I need to do this is because I will be the leader of the inuyasha group instead of my brother. He refused the seat so it's all up to me, I really don't undertand what he is thinking but he pisses me off all the time. _

"Young man...? young man!" Someone was shaking inuyasha shoulder. "W-what?" Inuyasha opened his eyes. "You fell asleep in the plane, but were are in japan now." An old man with grey hair who was tied into a ponytail with traditional clothes was sitting next to him. Who is dat? "You should get off too."  
"Ah... yeah." A few man in black stood up at the same time when the old man did. That startled inuyasha. "Higurashi-sama shall I carry your coffers?" Seems like him serviants do help him out. sesshoumaru's face showed up in inuyasha's mind. Dam you sesshoumaru!

* * *

"Do you see grandpa souta?" Souta shook his head. The two siblings were standing at the entrence of the airport. Kagome ordered kindly to her drivers that they needed to wait from afar. Souta started jumping up and down. "Souta?" He was pointing at grandpa. "Grandpa!"

"Hi there!" He hugged the two of them at the same time. "Grandpa give that to me, you shouldn't carry that much stuff."

"It isn't that much though." But kagome it without waiting a second longer. "Thanks."

"No problem. And you..." She looked at the man in black. The 7 man stiffened. "You can go ahead."

"Sure." Answered the 7 at the same time and fanished out of their sign. Souta grapped the old man's hand and pulled on it. "Souta?" Asked the old man. Souta was pointing at the toilets. "Oh, I get it. Kagome would you like to carry the stuff to the cars I'll be going with souta."

"Ok, souta hurry up ok?" Souta nodded. The moment souta and grandpa went in the toilet someone bumbed into kagome. Kagome fell and the person who bumbed into her too. "Hey, watch yourself-" The boy who bumbed into her short silver hair with yellow/green eyes. That's... a jappener? Kagome looked to the garbage that he had with him, it was much. The coffer of her grandpa was on the other side of kagome next to the boy. Huh? How did it get there? "You were in the way yourself!" He spook japanese... but that's so rude! "Hey, can't you just apologize! You let a woman fell you know!" Kagome reached for her coffer while saying this. "Like I care!"

"What!" Kagome's serviants were comming her way. They were probably worried why it took so long. Crap. "I'll let you go this time!"  
"WHAT! Let me go this time! How dare you!" heard kagome from behind, what made her even morer pissed but she couldn't do anything right now. "Go back, grandpa and souta are in the toilet the'll be back soon."  
"Understood." What was that about! What a rude person! "Let's go home kagome!" Souta and grandpa were coming her way. "Right!" The old man wasn't planning to stop talking in the car: what happen, were he has been and stuff. But I didn't hate listening to his stories and it seemed like souta didn't either. That way we arrived at home. "Out of my way!" heard kagome behind the door. It was mom... "Miss! We'll open it. The doors are too huge and heavy, we'll do it!"

"Didn't I told you I was ok!"

"So daughter so mother!"

"What? Isn't that suppose to be vice versa!" The three behind the door began to laugh. "Huh! What is that laugh?" Sounded the mother of kagome behind the door. She opened the door. "Long time no see." Said grandpa. "Dad!" She flew around the neck of her father. "Welcome back!"

"Woah, let's just sit and chat first mom." The three walked to the livinig room and sat down. "You guys haven't changed at all did you?"

"Guess not." answered kagome. "But the two of you have growed a lot, by the way kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Where is the coffer you brought along? My medicine are within it."

"Ow, give me a sec!" she ran to the cars what were filled with lugage. Wow grandpa brought a lot with him huh? What could they all be? Souvenirs? Gifts? Anyway I have to find that coffer, uhmm what collor was it again? I remember! It was red with black stripes, it wasn't that huge. Hmmm where is it... Ah! found you! She pulled it out of all the oter lugage and opened. Wha... what's this? The coffer was filled with clothes of a boy at the same age as kagome. Kagome remembered back:

_The coffer of her grandpa was on the other side of kagome next to the boy. Huh? How did it get there? "You were in the way yourself!" He spook japanese... but that's so rude! "Hey, can't you just apologize! You let a woman fell you know!" Kagome reached for her coffer while saying this._

Could it be... She turned the name card of the coffer:

_Name: Inuyasha_  
_Adres: ********_  
_phone number: *****_

This is bad, she closed the zipper. And it is late at night no pharmacy would stay open by now. What do I do! Kagome went to her grandfather and mom and told what happened at the airport. "Oh doesn't matter, we can ask the serviant to search for the house and we can switch the coffers." Said the old man. "Maybe we should brinig you to the hospital." said the mother of kagome. "No really, I can wait so."

"I'll bring it. I'll find the person and bring it back, it's my foult after all."

"Ok, but my drivers will bring you there-" *cough, cough* "What? Why are you letting her go?"

"Would she listen even if I said no?"

"You're right..." Agreed kagome's mother. Kagome showed a smile. "I'll be back soon then!"

* * *

Wah... I finally arrived home. "Welcome home Inuyasha-sama!" Two rows of young butlers were standing for the door. "Take all my luggage inside!"

"RIGHT!" They replayed all together and rushed towards inuyasha. Inuyasha made his way to his room. Why so much stairs dam it! I'll ask mom to make a elevantor in this house. He plopped down on his bed. And what was with that girl today? Someone nocked on inuyasha's door. "WHAT!" a butler entered his room. "There is someone for you at the door."

"What! At this hour? Just say I am sleeping."

"Right." The same butler arrived a few seconds later. "WHAT?"

"She is refusing to go."

"Then close the door in front of her!"

"I HEARD THAT!" A girl in a cute pink robe and long curly black hair entered his room. "YOU! How dare you to-"

"When we bumbed into each other we switched a coffer. It was red with black stripes, you didn't notice?"

"What coffer? Who do I know that you are not lying? Just leave!"

"Not untill you give me that coffer!" Inuyasha let out a sigh. 'Look, I don't have time for you and I have to many luggage to search for a stupid coffer, now leave!"

"WHAT? OMG You're so dam rude!"

"Take her outside!" The butlers took her by each arm and threw her out the house. "Wai-" *BANG* The door was closed. What an annoying girl and how did she find this place! Anyway time to rest.

* * *

Kagome got back home."Kagome-sama!"

"What!" Asked kagome angry. "Your grandfather is hospitalized just a few seconds before you got here."

"WHAT! Bring me to there!" The anger on kagome's face changed into sadness. "Right."

**Like to hear what you think! =D**


End file.
